


Великие умы сходятся

by NecRomantica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: Это было конкурсное задание написать текст на эту картинку: http://i.imgur.com/QXBwCte.jpg





	Великие умы сходятся

**Author's Note:**

> Это было конкурсное задание написать текст на эту картинку: http://i.imgur.com/QXBwCte.jpg

— Энциклопедия? — неуверенно спрашивает Кагами.

Аомине сверяется с подсказкой — «книга про все и обо всем» — и кивает: Кагами прав, ему самому на ум только энциклопедия приходит. Он в который раз за вечер думает, что неплохая из них с Кагами вышла команда. Сначала его бесило то, как ведущий квеста распределил людей, в книжном конкурсе он охотнее играл бы в паре с Тецу, но в команду к имениннику повезло попасть Мидориме. С Сацуки они бы тоже сработались и, может, дошли до предыдущего испытания впереди остальных, но на нем — точно срубились бы. Потому что Сацуки, как и Тецу, как и те парни из Сейрин, наверняка сочла бы подсказку «ищите гору, следующий шаг — на вершине» как то, что эта самая гора должна быть в одной из книг, и они бы теряли драгоценное время, штудируя библиотеку. И только Кагами предположил, что гора может быть выстроена из книг, и оказался прав. Да и выстраивать из этих талмудов гору с ним было гораздо легче, чем с девчонкой или даже с Тецу.

И вот теперь они первые и впереди только последнее испытание. Кагами подходит к замку на сейфе — не обычному, на нем вместо цифр буквы, — вводит слово. Аомине ждет — и ничего не происходит. Кагами пробует еще раз — снова ничего.

— Дай я, у тебя руки-крюки, — ворчит Аомине, отпихивая его.

— У кого еще крюки, — Кагами в ответ пихает его в плечо. — «Гора» два раза падала не из-за меня.

Аомине пропускает подначку мимо ушей и вводит слово. Ничего не происходит.

— Может, не энциклопедия? — хмурится Кагами, когда Аомине после четырех неудачных попыток раздраженно долбит по сейфу кулаком.

— Ну а что еще подходит?

— Словарь? Азбука? — задумчиво произносит Кагами.

Они вводят эти слова по очереди, потом вспоминают про Библию и Коран, но сейф так и остается закрытым.

— У нас есть победитель! — неожиданно объявляет ведущий в громкоговоритель, и все двери открываются. Кисе с Сацуки невесело переминаются с ноги на ногу, как и парни из Сейрин, а Тецу с Мидоримой разворачивают коробку, которая, видимо, и была в сейфе.

Аомине даже не интересно, что в ней, он подходит к Тецу и спрашивает:

— Так какой был шифр?

— Энциклопедия, — отвечает вместо того Мидорима. — Элементарно.

— Эй, тогда нечестно! — кричит ведущему слышавший все Кагами. — Мы угадали слово и вводили первыми!

— Правильный шифр первыми ввели Куроко-кун и Мидорима-кун, — невозмутимо отвечает тот. — Приз их по праву, а остальным достанутся утешительные подарки…

Аомине не слушает, хмуро глядя на Тецу.

— Покажи, как вы вводили слово, — наконец вздыхает тот.

Аомине подходит к своему сейфу и набирает шифр. Тецу едва заметно улыбается:

— Кагами-кун, а ты как вводил?

— Как и он, — хмурится Кагами.

Куроко трясется от беззвучного хохота, остальные гадко хихикают.

— Инциклопедия — нет такого слова, — пафосно говорит Кисе, когда Аомине готов уже кого-нибудь побить, лишь бы они заткнулись. — Энциклапедия, вот как надо!

Теперь уже все ржут в голос, даже ведущий.

— Вы оба ошиблись, поэтому и проиграли, — отсмеявшись, говорит Тецу. — Зато ваша успешная команда может продолжить совместную работу.

— Это еще какую? — в один голос спрашивают Аомине с Кагами.

— Изучать правописание.

— Вот еще, — раздраженно фыркает Аомине.

— Да ладно, — Кагами успокаивающе кладет руку ему на плечо. — Я знаю, как совместить это со стритболом.

— Точно?

— Ага.

— Ну ладно тогда.

Со стритболом Аомине готов на что угодно, даже учить грамматику с Кагами. Тем более, как показала игра, из них и правда вышла отличная команда.


End file.
